1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oceanographic measurement systems, and more particularly to a shallow water environmental/oceanographic measurement system which provides a real time monitoring system for specific parameters at a particular location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Salt mounds located along the Gulf of Mexico in the states of Texas and Louisiana, if evacuated of their brine contents, could form extensive natural storage cavities. The brine content would be pumped out of these mounds and deposited via pipeline and diffuser into the Gulf of Mexico. It is desired to assess the total ecosystem impact on the receiving waters and biota from the discharge of these saturated brine solutions.